


Cover for merripestin's "Safe Distance"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for merripestin's Sherlock fic "Safe Distance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for merripestin's "Safe Distance"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684459) by [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



 

If anyone needs a 900x600 version rather than this one (which is 500x750) it can be found here at Box.com:

https://www.box.com/s/nn4go6x6pf4wran0iduu


End file.
